Fraïnir
by lavilebookman
Summary: Deux princes de pays ennemis: leur rencontre sera un hasard heureux ou malheureux selon le point de vue. Entre conflits et romance lequel sera gagnant ? Sasuke est un prince arrogant au possible tandis que Naruto est ... Naruto.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Connaissez-vous l'histoire d'un pays pays nommé Fraïnir ? Cette contrée est réputée pour être une des plus belles merveilles jamais égalées en ce monde. Elle est encerclée et convoitée par les deux puissances, Meïlan et Nosix.

Il est dit dans les écrits anciens, que ces deux puissances se sont affrontées sur cette terre féerique mais qu'aucune des deux ne réussirent à vaincre. Les Divinités de ce pays formèrent donc un pacte avec les deux généraux rivaux. « Si vous décidez d'arrêter ce massacre sans succès de réussite nous vous accorderons un souhait » Les généraux acceptèrent le pacte. De ce pacte découla la marque royale.

Cette marque permettrait de reconnaître la famille royale de Nosix et de Meïlan. La marque royale de Nosix ressemblait à un éventail tandis que celle de Meïlan était une sorte de tourbillon .

* * *

Sasuke : Pas très long ton prologue et puis en plus il y a beaucoup de questions

Lavi : Oh ça va hein ! C'est ma première fanfic. En plus si j'étais toi je me tairais. « sourire sadique »

Sasuke : ah oui et pourquoi ?

Naruto : tu verrais la suite de l'histoire « s'écroule de rire »

J'espère que ce début de fic vous aura plus ^^ soyez indulgent c'est ma toute première, toutes remarques constructives est la bienvenue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

 _ **A Nosix :**_

La famille royale ancestrale du pays de Nosix est celle des vénérés mais également craints Uchiha. Cette famille est connu pour faire prospérer son pays mais d'une main de fer qui n'accepte aucun écart de la part de ses sujets.

\- Il faut que l'on trouve comment asservir Fraïnir avant que Meïlan ne passe à l'action.

Le chef Fugaku Uchiha était en pleine réunion avec ses conseillés et son fils aîné Itachi pour décider d'une tactique.

\- Que pensez-vous d'une approche pacifique pour commencer, père ?

L'aîné Uchiha n'aimait pas la violence et espérait pouvoir changer les choses une fois qu'il serait à la tête de la famille Uchiha.

Fugaku semblait réfléchir à l'idée proposer par son fils, mais pensait réellement que la peur était nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement d'un royaume. Il était persuadé que son fils ferait un très bon successeur, ou du moins serait-il meilleur et plus investit que son fils cadet Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, dans le pavillon extérieur de la villa royale, le cadet était comme toujours en train de se prélasser au soleil avec ses amis et futurs conseillers.

\- Karin, peux-tu arrêter de me fixer ainsi. Le ton employé était sec et sans appel.

Karin était la seule femme acceptée dans le cercle d'ami du brun. Elle était rousse, fine et avait beaucoup de connaissance dans le domaine médical. Elle portait des lunettes auxquelles elle avait apportait une touche personnelle bien à elle. La rousse était dévoué corps et âme au prince ténébreux et espérait qu'un jour il accepte de partager sa couche.

\- Mais Sasuke, j'aime les belle chose et tu sais très bien que tu en fais parties, roucoula-t-elle.

Effectivement, Karin avait bon goût pour ce qui était du physique du prince cadet. Celui-ci était élancé et fin mais lorsqu'il se mouvait on pouvait voir ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau opaline. Il avait un visage fin pouvant facilement rappeler celui d'une jeune femme. Il avait les cheveux couleur noir ébène, on devinait facilement à quel point ils devaient être soyeux, coiffés de deux mèches encadrants son visage tandis que l'arrière était remonté en pic. Le plus étonnant chez Sasuke devait être ses yeux qui étaient semblables à des abysses, tellement ils étaient noirs.

\- Arrête la lèche Karin, tu sais bien depuis le temps que ça ne fonctionne pas, soupira Suigetsu, un homme à l'allure étrange. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux violets. Il était toujours vêtu d'un maillot de bain en dessous de ses vêtements.

Lorsque Karin entendit une réflexion de plus de la part de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, elle implosa et lui mit une droite digne de ce nom. Un troisième essaya de calmer la folie qui venait de prendre ses deux coéquipiers. Juugo, un jeune homme roux, taillé dans du roc qui était assez calme en présence du prince héritier. Son seul défaut, c'était quand il s'énervait, il devenait agressif et violent et était incontrôlable.

\- Tout le monde se clame immédiatement.

La voix du brun raisonna et clama instantanément ses amis dans leur crise passagère.

\- Excuse nous Sasuke, on ne voulait pas te mettre en colère, temporisa le roux.

Oui, car même si le brun était un vrai apollon, il avait un caractère des plus exécrable. En effet, comme il «était prince et qu'il fut chouchouté et protégé par ses servants et surtout par son frère, il avait développé une confiance aveugle en ses capacités et était imbus de lui-même.

Il trouvait que personne n'était à sa hauteur mis à part sa famille. De plus, se sachant puissant il en profitait pour jouir des plaisirs de la vie, tels que le sexe, l'argent, l'alcool, enfin les péchés capitaux en somme.

\- Sasuke, tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

Cette question était posée par une femme élégante d'environ 40 ans, les cheveux corbeaux et yeux noirs ébènes. Mikoto, la femme de Fugaku et mère de Sasuke et Itachi.

\- Non, M'man, on allait justement sortir au restaurant et boire un verre, déclara le jeune Uchiha.

Sa mère le regarda attristé qu'il ne soit plus présent dans la vie familiale.

\- Sois plus respectieux, la grosse voix du maître des lieux raisonna.

\- Désolé Père, avec mes conseillers nous avons prévu de sortir pour étudier le comportement des habitants de notre magnifique pays, mentit-il avec aplomb.

La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était s'amuser, boire et trouver quelqu'un avec qui passait la nuit.

Itachi, regarda le ménage de son frère en souriant à cause de la fourberie de celui-ci, il savait que la corde sensible du patriarche était lorsque le jeune feintait son engouement pour sa patrie.

\- Bonne initiative mon fils, mais ce soit tu resteras quand même dîner avec nous en famille. Nous devons discuter avec toi de notre plan d'approche pour Fraïnir.

\- bien qu'il en soit ainsi, avait-il répondu à contre cœur.

Sasuke renvoya ses amis pour la soirée et alla se changer pour les formes d'un repas de famille chez les Uchiha, c'est à dire en pingouin. Une fois douché, habillé et alors qu'il allait partir, son frère entra dans sa suite.

\- Alors petit frère ? Déçu que ton escapade nocturne de luxure soit reporté ?

\- Très drôle, dit-il cyniquement.

Sasuke était effectivement énervé que sa sortie soit annulée, mais il se rattraperait le lendemain.

* * *

Sasuke: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me décrit comme un dépravé?

Lavi: Mais c'est ce que tu es "grand sourire"

Naruto: ça je suis d'accord avec lavi-chan

Lavi: Merci Naru, il n'y a que sur toi que je peux compter

Sasuke: Mais c'est quoi de complot "soupire lourdement

Lavi: A plus tard mes amours, je vais aller jouer à LOL moi "se hâte"

Naru et Sasu: Upload la suite de l'histoire au moins "en cœur"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

 _A Meïlan :_

On entendait de nombreuses voix dans les couloirs de la modeste, mais néanmoins magnifique maison des Namikaze.

\- Dépéchez-vous, hurla un homme répondant au nom de Orochimaru. Je veux que les hommes entre 15 et 55 ans soit enrôles de gré ou de force.

Orochimaru était le régent du pays de Meïlan, depuis que Minato et Kushina, les souverains légitimes et aimés de leur peuples, ont perdu la vie dans d'étranges circonstances, depuis maintenant près de 18 ans. Un enfant était né de leur union, mais il fut caché par les conseillers Jiraya et Tsunade. Le régent de Meïlan ne souhaitait que deux choses. Anéantir Nosix et posséder Fraïnir. Son amibition était telle que, peu importe les moyens utilisés, qu'ils soit injustes, cruels ou non, il le faisait. Il voulait monter la puissance qu'il possédait même s'il n'avait pas été choisi par les divinités pour porter la marque royale.

Plus loin de la modeste demeure, dans la forêt, on pouvait apercevoir une cabane. Celle-ci était située au coeur m^me de l'immense étendue forestière de Meïlan, réputée pour être sans pitié avec les intrus.

\- Jiraya, quand tu iras en ville ramène du sake, demanda une femme blonde possédant des attributs très avantageux.

\- Espece d'ivrogne, c'est pour ça que je ne te laisse plus aller chercher les courses. Tu flamberai le peu d'argent que l'on a dans les jeux et l'alcool, se fâcha un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, agé d'une cinquantaine d'année.

\- Et toi ? Tu dépenses tout dans des maisons de joie, pervers.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient une énième fois sur ce sujet, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année rentra. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, une carrure sculptée grain de peau était naturellement halé et il possédait trois cicatrices parallèles sur les deux joues. Le plus frappant chez ce jeune homme devait être ses yeux bleu azur et son sourire enfantin.

\- Encore en train de vous disputer pour les courses ? Railla-t-il en franchissant le pas de la porte avec son renard, Kurama.

\- Oui, toujours et encore, ta mère ne sait pas se tenir en société, soupira Jiraya.

\- Que tu dis vieux lubrique, contra-t-elle.

Jiraya se rapprocha de la blonde et l'embrassa.

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même et moi je t'aime comme tu es malgré tes nombreux défauts.

Le blond les regardait avec affection et envie. Lui aussi voulait vivre une belle histoire, mais ses « parents » ne le laissait jamais aller en ville. Il sortit de nouveau dans la foret en compagnie de Kurama. Il avait un coin secret proche d'une clairière. Il y avait découvert des arbres avec des baies quand il avait 8 ans. C'est ici qu'il avait rencontré Kurama encore tout petit. C'était son refuge, là où il allait quand il se sentait triste ou seul.

 _Pendant ce temps :_

\- On devrait peut-être lui dire ? Il a presque 20 ans maintenant.

Les parents adoptifs de Naruto réfléchissaient à comment ils pourraient lui annoncé qu'il était Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Sa tache royale étant derrière son oreille, Naruto ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on procède ? Son père et sa mers sont décédés et le plus important de manière plus qu'étrange. Tu veux qu'on lui dise : _Au fait Naruto tu n 'es pas notre fils, tu es le prince légitime et ta tache royal et dissimulée derrière ton oreille sous tes cheveux. Tes parents t'aimaient et nous ont confié leur fils, donc toi, à cause du danger qu'ils représentaient._ C'est sur, il va être ravi.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le blond était revenu pour demander encore une fois à son « pere » s'il pouvait l'accompagner en ville. La révélation lui fit un choc, mais depuis le plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il sentait que ce n'etait pas ses vrais parents. Il ne leur en voulait pas, au contraire, ces personnes avaient toujours été là pour lui, à l'éduquer comme leur propre fils. Il avait pris sa décision, il attendrait la nuit et partirait pour découvrir Meïlan et ses défunts parents, son pays.

* * *

Naru: Mais elle est super triste mon histoire *bougonne*

Lavi: Comme dans le manga mon petit Naru

Naru: Sasu lui il a sa famille en entier au moins

Sasu: Mais c'est grâce a ça qu'on se rencontre dans sa fanfic Dobe

Naruto *yeux qui pétillent* oui c'est vrai

Lavi *profite de ce moment pour s'éclipser et aller jouer a LOL*

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait même si je sais que c'est moins bien que le plupart des fics


End file.
